


Ma sei fuori?

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, criska, my loves, pov cris
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: '- Ma sei fuori! - Continua abbassando un po’ la voce.- Ma non sei felice che vengo in Italia? - Ripeto senza capire perché non è felice.- Certo che lo sono, ma non alla Juve! -- E dove volevi che venissi scusa? -- Al Milan! - Esclama convinto, a questo scoppio a ridere. - Io ti uccido! - La sua risposta spontanea ed imbronciata mi fa ridere ancora di più.'Cris viene alla Juve, in Italia, nella speranza che Riky vada al Milan da dirigente come erano i suoi progetti di sempre. Riusciranno a riunirsi nello stesso stato?





	Ma sei fuori?

**Author's Note:**

> questa l’ho fatta nel periodo in cui Cris aveva firmato con la Juve ed ammetto che non ci ho creduto fino a che non l’ho visto con la maglia in mano. Però poi ho sentito le voci continue su Riky al Milan da collaboratore della dirigenza, all’epoca Leonardo non aveva ancora confermato che Riky sarebbe venuto a settembre gratuitamente ad imparare il mestiere da lui, per cui era tutto un ‘dovrebbe ma ancora non si sa’. E qualcuna delle mie amiche sa quanto ci ho sperato di riavere Riky e Cris di nuovo insieme in Italia, tanto che ho pure cercato una città in mezzo a Milano e Tornino e non mi stupirei se Cris comprasse lì ora! Beh in ogni caso è piccola e rappresenta la mia immensa gioia nel realizzare che Cris e Juve a parte, da settembre saranno un sacco vicini. Io li amerò per sempre. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MA SEI FUORI!

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/real_madrid/crik116.jpg) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/caa00d853ce7b0edf06d57c9b702416e/tumblr_mjgb1nQZcq1rmdmxco7_500.jpg)

 

\- MA SEI FORSE IMPAZZITO?! -   
La sua voce mi arriva a ventimila decibel e devo staccare l’Iphone dall’orecchio.   
\- Ma come, ed io che pensavo di farti una bella sorpresa! -   
Rispondo deluso capendo che non scherza.   
\- Ma sei fuori! - Continua abbassando un po’ la voce.   
\- Ma non sei felice che vengo in Italia? - Ripeto senza capire perché non è felice.   
\- Certo che lo sono, ma non alla Juve! -   
\- E dove volevi che venissi scusa? -   
\- Al Milan! - Esclama convinto, a questo scoppio a ridere. - Io ti uccido! - La sua risposta spontanea ed imbronciata mi fa ridere ancora di più.   
\- Ma il Milan fa schifo da quando se ne è andato Ibra! - E lo so perché il caro Riky mi ha fatto una testa enorme su ogni dettaglio milanista.   
\- Se ti avessi qui... - Comincia a denti stretti ed indispettito, amo quando è indispettito.   
\- Oh che mi faresti? - Chiedo provocante.   
\- Niente, terrei i pantaloni addosso! - Come lo dice torno a ridere.   
\- Come se non sono in grado di toglierteli! - Continuo sempre più malizioso, lo sento fare uno di quei versi da ‘ora lo uccido’ e così aggiungo convinto: - Come se non ti piace l’idea che appena firmi col Milan da dirigente saremo di nuovo insieme! -   
\- Insieme! Tu nella squadra peggiore d’Italia e comunque a due ore di distanza! - Riky sembra proprio contrario alla mia firma, ma io ne sono sentitamente convinto.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze, la Juve al momento è la migliore d’Italia e lo sai anche tu e poi era l’unica che poteva prendermi! Io l’ho fatto per te! Sai che il campionato italiano non mi ha mai convinto, tu mi hai sempre parlato bene dicendo di venire un giorno, io lo faccio e a te non sta bene! -   
Faccio finta di essermi scocciato e di fare il bambino capriccioso, ma lui non ci casca e fa il maestrino.   
\- È un po’ diverso dal ‘vieni al Milan con me’ il tuo ‘vengo alla Juve per essere in Italia con te!’ - Sospiro ma me la rido sotto i baffi perché avevo scommesso sulla sua reazione, lo adoro, ce l’ha davvero con me perché ho firmato con la Juve!   
\- Oh vorrà dire che troverò un modo per farmi perdonare. Quando vedrai la nostra bella casetta che ho adocchiato... -   
\- Non voglio sapere niente! - Esclama indispettito e mentre me lo immagino col broncio infantile me lo vorrei mangiare.   
\- È un rustico in legno in un parco bellissimo fra Torino e Milano immerso nella natura... deliziosa da morire, isolata, in mezzo al nulla che possiamo girare nudi e all’esterno! - Riky tentenna, ma poi riprende.  
\- Ma la Juve è venduta, si crede chissà chi e poi i tifosi sono antipatici e... - tenta di fare non so bene cosa, ma io insisto:   
\- Il bagno è grande che sembra una sauna, c’è una vasca gigantesca con idromassaggio, ci stiamo in due... - Continuo come niente fosse, mentre guardo fuori dalla finestra di questo albergo pensando alla casetta che ho trovato e preso in modo da non far figurare me come proprietario.   
\- Ma poi io ancora non ho firmato col Milan, cioè dovrebbe succedere in estate, però non è ancora detto e... -   
\- È nel Parco Naturale del Sesia, a Vercelli. È a un’ora precisa di autostrada fra Milano e Torino. - Riky a questo punto smette di fare l’uccellaccio.   
\- Oddio quella zona è così bella e tranquilla... hai preso una casetta lì? E sei riuscito a non fartela scoprire da nessuno? - finalmente, lo sapevo che vincevo.   
\- E c’è un’amaca in giardino davanti alle anatre del fiume! - Non so nemmeno se ci siano ma in foto erano lì.   
Alla fine Riky ride e si scioglie, sapevo che vincevo, non avevo dubbi.   
\- Beh, spero di poter essere ottimista e di venire entro la fine dell’estate. C’era già stata una chiacchierata, ma era prima di tutto quel casino della società. Adesso appena sistemano i vertici penso che vedranno anche di me. Speriamo, a questo punto... -   
Eh già che se son venuto in Italia per niente sono io poi che lo uccido!   
\- In caso fai il mio toy boy! - Esclamo poi illuminandomi. Riky scoppia di nuovo a ridere ed il suono della sua risata mi riscalda e mi riempie di una gioia ed una frenesia assurdi. Ho una voglia matta di vederlo e abbracciarlo. In questi mesi mi è andata bene che avendo lui finito presto nel suo campionato e poi deciso di chiudere col calcio, ha fatto vita mondana, viaggiava molto e l’ho visto spesso da Gennaio. Da quando io magicamente ho ripreso a segnare. Che caso la vita eh?   
Sorrido mentre penso a tutto questo e a cosa significa ora poterlo vedere praticamente ogni giorno. Non riesco nemmeno a realizzare a pieno. Certo finché non firma anche lui non posso stare tranquillo, ma in ogni caso se non dovesse lavorare col Milan starà a spasso e quindi potrà ben venire nella nostra casetta più spesso di prima che giocavamo entrambi nei due poli opposti del mondo.   
Mentre penso a tutto questo con lo stomaco sottosopra, la sua voce torna a ridestarmi.   
\- Sai, sarebbe meraviglioso non doverci far bastare le ore infinite su skipe e al telefono... e le ore di viaggio interminabili per poco tempo insieme... - Sorrido mentre mi sale su un magone e gli occhi bruciano.   
\- Non ho pensato ad altro che questo appena ci siamo parlati a Gennaio. -   
Lo sento sorridere, chiudo gli occhi e me lo immagino mentre lo fa, ho il suo viso davanti agli occhi e presto potrò averlo davanti sul serio. Non vedo l’ora. Tutto passa in secondo piano.   
\- Sai, non devi prendere sotto gamba questa avventura. Il campionato italiano è difficile, specie a fine carriera... tu sei ancora forte ed in forma e se ben motivato sappiamo come funzioni bene... - ridacchio.   
\- E tu sai motivarmi bene... - Ed è vero, i periodi di appannaggio erano quando lo vedevo poco o ci litigavo e mi mancava da morire... poi lui tornava o facevamo pace e tutto magicamente si sistemava. Ma da quando è andato così lontano, lentamente è stato tutto così complicato per me. Amo il calcio e sono ambizioso ed amo la gloria, la fama, amo la mia vita, amo tutto quel che faccio ma a volte è semplicemente troppo difficile.   
Davvero troppo. A cosa serve il regno se ti manca l’amore?   
\- Sai, sono solo preoccupato per te alla fine. La Juve non è il Real. È una buona squadra ed in Italia vince, ma non so cosa combineranno ora dopo averti preso e insomma, la Serie A è difficile e io spero solo che ti vada sempre tutto bene perché te lo meriti, lo sai. Sei il migliore e lo sarai sempre, ma questa avventura è rischiosa e sono preoccupato che... - sorrido.   
\- Che mi insultino se non segno sempre? - Riky si ferma e penso si stia mordendo la bocca. Lo trovo dolcissimo. - Lo fanno da sempre al Real, sono abituato. Magari mi ci vorrà un po’ per ambientarmi e forse non andrà bene, ma non è per una questione di calcio che sono venuto e lo sai. - Silenzio. - Se c’è anche solo una piccola possibilità di riaverti con me ogni giorno io devo coglierla e lottare, perché mi sei mancato come l’aria da quando te ne sei andato dall’Europa. E non posso sopportare, non posso... - Inghiotto e la voce si spezza. - Non posso sopportare ancora chissà quanti anni lontano da te, non se posso averti ogni giorno. -   
\- Famiglia permettendo. - Mi fa notare ridacchiando per smorzare la tensione, io faccio altrettanto e inghiotto le lacrime.   
\- Ovviamente. - Prendo un bel respiro e rischiaro la voce. - So che non sarà facile, ma non mi importa più niente se posso starti più vicino. Toccarti dopo due ore di strada tu... tu non sai cosa significherebbe per me... io ho ricominciato a vivere quando ti ho visto a Gennaio dopo mesi che non riuscivamo e litigavamo perché eravamo nervosi e tutto era strano. A gennaio io sono tornato a vivere ed ho deciso che avrei fatto di tutto per riaverti più vicino. -   
È da allora che ci penso e progetto ed infatti ho chiesto a Perez una clausola che mi permettesse di venire in Italia facilmente se l’avessi voluto.   
Non è stato difficile facendogli notare proprio a Gennaio che non avevo ancora segnato e che fra un mese avrei fatto 33 anni.   
Sapevamo entrambi che quest’estate sarebbe successo, lui l’aveva capito, per questo non ha mai lavorato su un contratto nuovo.   
E va bene così, è ora.   
Sai, a volte è ora.   
\- Non l’ho presa facilmente, non è stata facile. Sai quanto per me il Real è stato importante, quanto l’ho amato nonostante le difficoltà e lo strano rapporto coi tifosi che prima ti osannano e poi ti fischiano. Mettono in croce chiunque, me per primo. Là l’ambiente non è facile, mai stato. Ma ho amato molto quel posto e quella città e pensavo davvero di ritirarmi lì, ma quest’anno come il precedente è stato davvero difficile e riuscire in campo è stato assurdo. Solo grazie a qualche trucco di Zizou e a te riuscivo a riprendermi. Io ormai non sono più quel calciatore che escludeva il mondo per andare a segnare. Io ora sono diverso, ora il cuore conta tanto. È stata una scelta difficile da prendere, molto. E fino all’ultimo non sapevo cosa fare, ma quando ti guardavo tramite uno schermo mi sono deciso. So che verrai a Milano, lo so. E quando succederà, io sarò a Torino. Anzi, nella nostra casa sul fiume! -   
Dopo questo mio monologo sincero e senza le mie solite maschere che tanto con lui non servono a nulla, lui sorride e non dice nulla, ma me lo immagino mentre si commuove perché so che si commuove.   
\- Dio ti benedica, Cris. È così bello quello che hai detto. -   
\- Che invecchiando mi rammollisco? - Cerco di sdrammatizzare mentre mi asciugo una lacrima traditrice.   
\- Che conta più il cuore che la testa. - Sorrido. Sapevo che avrebbe capito e condiviso alla fine.   
\- Ho bisogno di sostegno perché so che non sarà facile. È da nove anni che il mio compagno in attacco è Karim e che a farmi i cross è Marcelo. Ed ora non saranno più loro. Sarà dura. Però voglio farlo. -   
\- Ti sosterrò dal primo all’ultimo giorno come ho sempre fatto. - Dice dolcemente, la sua voce mi aiuta, mi rilasso e mi asciugo le lacrime che non pensavo fosse stata più di una ed invece ora parlando con lui sto realizzando di cosa ho fatto e di cosa sta succedendo.   
Lascio quella che è stata casa mia per nove anni, la mia maglia, la mia squadra, il mio stadio. I miei compagni.   
E vado in un posto nuovo e non so come sarà, ma vado nella speranza di avere lui vicino, di nuovo, come è stato negli anni più felici della mia vita, quando lo vedevo ogni giorno e dormivamo così spesso insieme.   
Vado perché sento che ho bisogno di questo, ora, e non posso resistere ancora, non ce la farei mai. Quando quest’anno è venuto a trovarmi allo stadio e a casa sono stati i momenti più belli ed io non potevo che cercare un modo per renderlo più stabile.   
E ci sono. L’ho trovato. Anzi, spero di averlo trovato.  
\- Era comunque ora, suppongo. Sai, di voltare pagina. - Cerco di dire senza far tremare la voce.   
\- Ma questo non lo rende meno doloroso. L’ho vissuto quando me ne sono andato dal Milan la prima volta e non è stata per mia volontà quella volta. - Lo so, lui l’ha vissuto quella volta. - E sai che mi hai salvato tu, perché poi la sola cosa positiva di quei 4 anni sei stato tu, perché non sono mai riuscito ad essere felice in campo e a giocare come facevo prima, ad essere il vero Kakà. Tu mi hai salvato quei 4 anni. E spero di poter fare lo stesso per te, ora. Di poterti dare tutto quello di cui avrai bisogno. -   
\- Non ero più felice. È per questo che vado. Nonostante fossi nel mio posto, non ero più felice. - E vengo da te, o meglio spero di venire da te.  
\- Aspettami nella nostra casetta in legno sul fiume Sesia. - Quando lo dice le lacrime smettono mentre me lo vedo bussare alla porta, io ad aprirgli e lui che mi butta le braccia al collo. Il cuore si allarga, il respiro torna e gli occhi non bruciano più, mi asciugo con il polso.   
\- Porterò tutte le nostre foto... - E sa a quali mi riferisco, quelle che ho usato per tappezzare il nostro appartamento segreto a Madrid. Oddio ripenso a quel posto che ho tenuto comunque nonostante non l’abbiamo più usato da quando se ne è andato da là.   
Inghiotto e tornano le lacrime facili. Riavremo quel nostro angolino. Non ci posso nemmeno credere.   
\- Ehm, comunque spero che non sia letteralmente sul fiume perché in inverno ci sono le piene e penso che potremmo finire per essere spazzati via! -   
Dice poi improvvisamente. Questa sparata che non è una battuta ma una sua reale preoccupazione, mi fa strozzare con le ennesime lacrime e rido ringraziando Dio di avermi dato questo ragazzo che fra alti e bassi ed ostacoli e splendidi momenti insieme, è sempre con me in qualche modo.   
\- É sicura non preoccuparti, non rischierei mai la tua vita! - La mia forse, ma non la sua. Riky così sorride.   
\- Allora non vedo l’ora di vederla. -   
\- Ed io di essere lì con te ovviamente. -   
\- Presto succederà. - Chiudo gli occhi e catturo questa sensazione. Presto succederà, non vedo l’ora.   
  
  



End file.
